This invention relates to a new and novel packaging for nail appliqués comprising real nail enamel.
Applicant is the inventor of dry nail appliqués made of real nail enamel which are quick drying are applied to fingernails and the like for effective quick manicure effects. Prior packaging for such appliqués has a row of appliqués attached side to side and displayed in a clear window.
The nail appliqués require that they be sealed when initially manufactured so as to prevent drying of the enamel prior to application and prior to being removed from the package.